1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for installing suspended ceiling in large commercial buildings that have spans of hundreds of feet between their outside walls. Current support systems for suspending insulating ceiling tiles are not strong enough to suspend ceilings in these types of large buildings. The present invention makes installation of suspended ceilings possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large commercial buildings of the type spanning hundreds of feet are generally constructed of metal. These large buildings generally do not have a ceiling but instead the interior of the building extends to the metal that forms the roof of the building. Generally metal purlins support the roof of this type of building. Because of the large space overhead, these buildings are hard to light and hard to heat and cool. Also, the acoustics in these types of buildings make them noisy places where it is hard to communicate. Installation of a suspended ceiling in these large commercial buildings could reduce operational costs and make the building a more pleasant work environment. However, the support systems currently available for suspending ceilings are not strong enough to span the long lengths and widths required for these types of commercial buildings. Currently available systems for installing suspended ceilings are designed for much smaller installations.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a system for installing suspended ceilings in large commercial buildings. The present system employs ceiling supports that are t-shaped ceiling joists. These t-shaped joists are employed for both the main joists and for the intersecting branch joists.
The joists are suspended from the purlins of the building by upper brackets that secure to the purlins and by lower brackets that secure to the joists. Rods that are adjustable in length attach the upper brackets to the lower brackets, and thereby, suspend the joists below the purlins. When the joists are installed, the rods are adjusted in length so that all the joists are level and are suspended at the desired height within the building.
The main joists are preferably spaced approximately 8 feet apart from each other, and the branch joists are preferably spaced approximately 4 feet apart from each. The branch joists are located at right angles to the main joists so that together the main and intersecting branch joists form a plurality of frames to support 4×8 foot sheets of insulated ceiling board. Together the joists and the ceiling boards form the suspended ceiling for the building.